When Eternity Changes Its Color, and Dark Is No Longer an Option
by Aliada
Summary: She doesn't realize that she's holding her breath until his arms wrap around her shoulders and force her to relax. Air feels surprisingly nice. Now, a lot of things do.


_A/N: KnightRook. The hugging finally happens. Along with some bittersweet moment, and a concerned Rogers as a bonus. Killian is no less concerned, though :D_

They've been deprived of it for one small eternity. Or a big one. It absolutely feels like a big one for Alice. And Killian… Killian can't help but agree.

This is so damn subtle at first that it brings him more pain than he can handle. In addition to his poisoned heart, it's quite unsettling indeed.

All he wants to do is to hug her and never let go. Aye, he can hug her with his eyes and his pain-stricken expressions, but it is not nearly enough. He tries to give her hand one more squeeze, unmindful of a new wave of agony that sends his heart racing with genuinely alarming speed. He thinks he's going to fall down, but there is no time for it now.

He squeezes her hand until he can't breathe anymore. It doesn't seem enough still.

And yet, this teary-eyed smile she gives him… it's more than enough.

* * *

They're walking together. Well, it isn't much of a walk really because he's hugging her all the way trough, not letting go even for a second. His arms feel warm, but it isn't the tactile contact that makes her limbs motionless, it is the feeling. This amazing, all consuming felling she can no longer escape. She'd felt its presence before, but not like this - never like this.

They are still walking but she knows that she'd not be able to make a single step if he wasn't supporting her, if his arm wasn't wrapped around her shoulders, guiding and protecting.

 _Protecting_. This word isn't nearly sufficient enough to describe the images in her head. It is heaven. Every strange, unexplainiable thing; every look she had no name for - all of it comes rushing to the surface to finally make things… stranger, she guesses? Yes, 'stranger' is a nice word for it because she still can't quite believe _this_ could be her new reality.

Her memories are back, and so is her old self, but she is still caught up in the web of subtle, yet so alienly arresting hints that just kept falling on her every time they met. She longs to hold on to them and never let go. Words make the temptation easier, but it is still there, marking and shortening her night in the most efficient way.

He is her papa now - but he is also Rogers. Her forever concerned, considerate-to-a-fault Rogers who never failed to offer her a sandwich when she needed one - and a lot of other things along with it.

 _'This place is dangerous for you, Tilly.'_

 _It sounds like he's just stating it, and yet she knows that it's not at all the purpose. She can't resist checking_ _, though. Just to be sure._

 _'I've been to a lot of dangerous places.'_

 _His lips tighten and his eye_ _s_ _gain a bit more color._

 _'Well, then it's a good thing that 'used to' and 'now' differ in meaning', isn't it?'_

 _It doesn't take her long to realize that he'd just won. Won playing her game._

 _And it feels so bafflingly nice that no response seems necessary._

 _'And the advantage of 'now' is that your safety comes first.'_

 _Apparently, Rogers disagrees. She doesn't mind that either. She supposes she would if she could slow down that wild beating of her heart, but when he touches her hand, half firmly, half reassuringly, every sane reaction goes out the window and never returns._

 _'And what if it doesn't?'_

 _His look is almost amused, as if he's trying to hold back a laugh._

 _'It most certainly does, Tilly. Don't try me on this.'_

 _God, now he sounds exactly like Weaver. She's not sure if she should tell him that, though._

 _Judging by his overly attentive expression, her backtalk has done enough damage already._

 _Backtalk? She doesn't even know where it comes from but it fits too damn well._

 _Fits. Rogers makes things fit, and she likes that even if sometimes it makes her head hurt._

 _'It was safe most of the time,' she knows he's going to argue, so she finishes the thought before he can start with another round of scolding, 'it was just… lonely. Not that it was bad - I had a lot of stuff to do - but sometimes… sometimes it was just too dim, and uncertain. The uncertain part was the worst.'_

 _She doesn't realize that she's holding her breath until his arms wrap around her shoulders and force her to relax. Air feels surprisingly nice. Now, a lot of things do._

* * *

The memory is so vivid that she can't help but tighten her hold in response. If they couldn't walk properly, they could as well spend their energy on hugging.

Her papa seems to agree.

Her papa.

"And yes, Alice. Your safety still comes first."

She exhales sharply and looks at him.

"Are there any other super powers you possess that I should know about?"

He laughs fondly and shakes his head on her.

''If I told you all about them, where would be the fun in that?"

Their matching grins must look ridiculous (and Rumple would probably told them all about it if he had the chance) but they're alone - and it feels like the most un-lonely thing in the world.

And if this is not the recipe for a perfect day she doesn't know what is.


End file.
